


Virgin State of Mind

by BekahRose



Series: Comment-Fic and Drabbles [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is the distinct and silent ‘First time! First time!’ hanging over their heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Phase 2, Challenge #04 at [Camelot Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com). The prompt was **Flesh**

****

**

Virgin State of Mind

**

****

 

The full moon makes the surface of the lake look like molten silver. It ripples with the lightest kiss of wind before a strong back breaks the surface.

The back is bowed, the head lowered with hair the glows in the moonlight. Broad shoulders straighten and Merlin can wait no longer.

His own clothes are left in a pile of muddy denim and soggy wool, a testament to how long he’s been waiting in this spot since the pull of magic three days ago, because he didn’t stop to think about grabbing a mack, umbrella or even a change of clothes.

Strong arms wrap around Merlin’s waist, hauling him against a broad chest before cold and trembling lips meet.

Neither one of them were strangers to this, but as they grapple and stumble towards the shore, there is the distinct and silent ‘First time! First time!’ hanging over their heads.

Arthur is risen, made whole and new by the magic of the lake and Avalon, and as they collapse in a heap of limbs, eagre to touch and kiss each inch of exposed flesh, Merlin sends up a silent word of thanks for this second, first time.


End file.
